New Love
by EW.11
Summary: When Eren is separated from the girl he loves, he must learn to live without her. As they slowly drift apart, he drifts towards someone new: Annie Leonhart, the stoic blonde that remains a mystery. College AU! EreMika & EreAnnie! Review!


**A.N. New fic! I actually love SnK and I've been thinking about writing this for a LONG time dudes. As for the specifics, this is going to be a college AU, and mostly romantic and the like. The rating is going to start off as T, but that is subject to change as things get more interesting in the plot. Well, without further ado, I hope you enjoy!**

" _Fuck high school!" Connie's cheer was sure to be heard by the neighbors next door, but who could blame them, they were free. This cheer was followed with a chorus of "fuck high school," and it was hard to believe that they were here already. After this, they would only have to endure one more year of school and then it was to college._

 _Eren sat back on the grass, leaning on the wooden fence behind him. It was normal for someone to throw a party when their Junior year of high school ended, but this was something else. It could be described as a gathering or a send-off, but it was going great. Only a select few were there; those who had been part of their friend group since the beginning, and some add-ons._

 _Armin sat next to him, and they were both holding beers but weren't really drinking them. The pair had been best friends growing up and had known each other for most of their lives. Eren valued Armin as his best friend and the smartest kid from Shiganshina High. They were reminiscing on past memories together, and it was heartwarming to Eren that Armin remembered almost everything that he did from when they were younger._

" _Remember when I had long hair?" Images of Armin with long hair flooded back to Eren. It had truly looked terrible, but nobody had ever told Armin because he had never been one to care about his appearance._

 _Eren choked on his drink. "Oh god, where to start," he said, chuckling. "You looked like an Aryan coconut." This comment made Armin double over with laughter. He had cut his hair in the 10_ _th_ _grade, and the new hairstyle was much better- nice and neat. They stayed in silence for a few minutes longer before Eren stood. "I'm going to go find Mikasa," he said._

 _Armin smirked. "Are you finally going to tell her?"_

 _Eren turned his back to his friend to conceal his smile. "Shut up coconut."_

" _I'm telling you, Eren, and I have been telling you for months. She feels the same way."_

" _How do you know?"_

" _Go to her."_

 _Eren made his through the party, exchanging greetings and congratulations with more friends. He couldn't find her outside, so he figured she'd be somewhere inside. He made his way inside, to where more people were talking. He spotted Mikasa in the corner, with Jean hovering around her, trying to engage in banter. Damn horseface, who invited him? His rivalry with the ash-haired boy was known to all, and Eren had a good reason for disliking him: he was a stuck up prick. And had a horseface._

 _He walked over to Mikasa, who obviously was looking for an opening to get away from Jean. That was the other reason why Eren disliked the boy: he had an everlasting crush on Mikasa and even though it was evident she didn't feel the same way, he kept trying. Eren stepped in front of Jean, cutting him off midsentence._

" _Hey!" he snorted at Eren. "We're having a conversation here, Jaeger."_

" _Shut up horseface, you might as well have a conversation with yourself. Mika, can we talk?" Relief was evident on her face when she nodded. Eren lead the way upstairs to where he knew nobody would be._

" _Eren?" Mikasa voiced from behind him. "What is it?"_

" _It's nothing, I just need to talk to you about something." She didn't respond._

 _Trying to be quiet, he opened the first door he found._

" _Holy shit!"_

 _Eren's jaw dropped when he opened the door to find Ymir and Historia making out on the bed. Ymir got up off of Historia, and Eren thanked god that they were both fully clothed. "What the fuck, Jaeger! Don't you know how to knock?!"_

 _Eren's face flushed red, and he could see Mikasa's do the same in his peripheral vision. It had always been evident that Ymir had a thing for Historia, but it was a surprise to learn that Historia actually liked… girls. "Uhhh…" Eren had no idea what to say. "Have fun!" he said before shutting the door and hurrying Mikasa into another room, which was empty._

 _Once he had shut the door, the two burst out laughing. "Did you know?" Mikasa asked him as he began to settle down._

" _I had no clue," he said, almost succumbing to more giggles. "Did you?"_

" _I had my suspicions."_

 _Of course, she did, Mikasa was good at guessing what other people were thinking. Eren had known her for a long time, but not as long as he had known Armin. They had met in the fourth grade when she had seen Eren fighting three of the kids who had usually bullied Armin. The boy had held her respect ever since._

" _Now," she said, as they both sat down on the bed. "What did you want to talk about?"_

 _All of a sudden, Eren was lost for words. He had been planning on what to say on the way upstairs, but now, as he gazed into her grey eyes, he was lost for words. "Uh…" He laughed shakily. "Actually, I wanted to tell you something."_

" _Why didn't you just tell me downstairs then? We could have saved Historia and Ymir some embarrassment."_

" _Well, it's something important."_

" _What is it?"_

" _I… I'm not really sure how to tell you this." He laughed nervously._

 _Mikasa smiled and put one hand over his. "Eren, you can tell me."_

 _Fuck it._

 _He leaned forward and captured her lips in his own. She didn't pull away, so he continued for a couple more seconds until he pulled away from her. Her face was flushed, but her face was plastered with a smile._

" _Eren, I…"_

" _Shit, I'm really sorry, I just… I don't know." He got up to leave and started to walk towards the door._

" _Eren!" He turned around to see her rush to him, again capturing his lips and wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and they stayed like that for what seemed like forever, in their warm embrace._

 _From outside the window, Eren could see the bonfire with all of his friends huddled around it. He could see Armin standing apart from everyone with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Mikasa guessed at what he was looking at and put a hand on his shoulder. "Go to him." She said quietly._

 _Eren turned to look at her. "Are you sure?"_

 _She lightly kissed him again. "I'm satisfied."_

 _When Eren found Armin again, he was still smiling. "How was it?" He asked, already knowing the answer._

 _Eren smiled to himself. "It was great."_

One Year Later.

"Fuck High School!" Connie's cheer was again greeted with another wave and chant of "fuck high school!" An overwhelming feeling of nostalgia flooded Eren's senses as he sat back against the fence with Armin at his side. He remembered what had happened one year ago today vividly like it had happened yesterday. The only difference was the fact that Mikasa sat on his opposite side with her head resting on Eren's shoulder. They had officially said goodbye to Shiganshina High only hours before, but it felt like so much longer.

"What colleges are you guys thinking about?" Armin asked. There it was, the chance that they would choose different colleges, and would be separated for the first time in years. "Personally, I've already applied to the University of Stohess."

Eren grinned, punching Armin in the arm lightly. "Me too," he said through his smile. Mikasa's head sunk, and she looked sad, and Eren noticed. "What's wrong Mika?"

She shrugged, "I've applied to the University of Trost."

The sharp intake of air was quite loud as Eren heard this new information. He had never thought about being separated from Mikasa, and ever since they had started dating last year, he hadn't even considered that they would go to different colleges.

"Mika," Eren said, putting a hand over hers and staring into the grey eyes he had fallen in love with. "We'll make it work. I promise."

She leaned closer to him and pecked him on the lips, "I know we will."

"Guys," Armin said, holding his hand out to block the two lovers from his vision. "Please no kissy next to Armin. I still can't get used to you two."

Eren grinned, "I guess you'll have to get used to it."

Conversation lingered, and again, the three reminisced over the memories collected. They talked about Historia and Ymir's relationship, and then to Connie and Sasha's.

"Wait, what?!" Eren exclaimed after hearing that Connie and Sasha were a couple.

Armin tilted his head to his best friend, "you didn't know?"

"Nobody told me!"

"You probably should have guessed," Mikasa said from his right.

"Eren, you are truly terrible at reading people," Armin said.

"Well, at least I don't look like an Aryan coconut."

"Really?" Armin asked. "That's your comeback? I cut my hair two years ago, Eren, what else do you want.

Eren sighed in defeat, knowing that he wasn't getting anywhere.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the fire rage ahead of them.

Then, Jean came.

Horseface walked past the three of them, scoffing as he did.

"You got something you want to say, Horseface?" Eren said, getting angry over the little offense.

Jean turned around, grinning. "Eren, you're such a savage. I was just wondering why Mikasa is with an animal like you, instead of a _rich_ and _intelligent_ person like myse-" He could say no more, because, at that very moment, Mikasa had already stood up and punched Jean square in the face.

Horseface fell backward, on his ass. He clutched at his nose, which was spurting bright red blood all over his shirt. "Sorry, Jean, I'm not into horses." Damn, Eren had forgotten how badass his girlfriend could be sometimes.

Jean scrambled off, attempting to stem the blood flow. Eren laughed, complementing Mikasa's ability to knock anyone on their ass. She smiled, knowing that what he said was one hundred percent true.

Mikasa looked at him, and suddenly, everything was alright. Her worries about being separated vanished as she reasoned that they still would see each other. She leaned over and whispered into his ear, "follow me." She stood up and walked towards the house. She stopped and checked over her shoulder to see if Eren was following her. He was.

She led him up to the same room where they had first confessed their hidden love last year, and she closed the door behind him.

"Mika?" Eren asked.

She walked over to the bed, feeling the fabric of the blanket. "Do you remember? Last year, I mean."

"How could I forget," Eren grinned.

Mikasa strode over to where he stood. Eren was almost a foot taller than herself, so she had to raise her heads above her head to touch his face. "I love you, Eren."

Eren brought his hands around her waist. "I love you too, Mika," he whispered into his ear. She had to stand on her toes to kiss him, and when he noticed, Eren just picked her up. Their kiss was deep and passionate. Their tongues roamed each other's mouths, and after a while, Eren brought Mikasa over to the bed in the corner of the room. He broke away from her mouth and trailed kisses down to her neck. Eren pulled her shirt over her head and brought his kisses to her chest.

Before he went any lower, Eren pulled his head up, looking at Mikasa as to ask permission for what he was going to do. She was flushed, but she nodded. That was all Eren needed.

 **** ** **A.N. Alright, so that was chapter 1 to the new fic! I really hope you guys enjoyed it, I know that I did! As always, reviews are appreciated. I'll try to update again soon, but until then, peace.****


End file.
